The Sleepwalker
by law vert
Summary: Rumornya bilang kalau Konan itu anak emo yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar dan juga rada psycho. kabarnya dia juga dekat sama guru sains yang galaknya udah mirip anjing tetangga. Konan tidak memikirkan itu, karena hidupnya sudah cukup repot dengan penyakit yang kalau kumat bisa bikin celaka orang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Master Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't take any credits for the picture.**

 **Typos. OOC. Super Crack Pair. Amatir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All Hail Crack Pairs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Sleepwalker**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Rumor merupakan kabar berita yang kebenarannya tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Meskipun begitu, bagi sebagian besar orang, rumor merupakan kebenaran yang mereka ingin dengar. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun Konan menunjukkan kalau dia bisa tersenyum, bisa berlaku baik dan ramah tetap saja anggapan bahwa dia anak _emo_ , rada _psycho_ , sadis dan _stoic_ tidak bisa lepas darinya macam permen karet di bawah meja.

Ini sebenarnya tidak menghasilkan cerita sedih, melow atau mendayu-dayu yang mungkin dipikirkan. Label si Rambut Biru sebagai ahli bela diri, _psycho_ , dan juga seorang playgirl malah membuatnya menemukan berbagai hal konyol dan memalukan, seperti kejadian siang tadi di kelas.

Anak perempuan di kelasnya berbisik-bisik membicarakan Konan. Sebuah bisik-bisik yang cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Hei, aku dengar film ini menyeramkan, adegan pembunuhannya sadis, nonton, yuk?"

"Aku nggak kuat nonton hal seperti itu ... coba kau ajak Konan, mungkin dia mau."

Kemudian panggilan teman wanitanya terdengar, Konan menoleh.

"Konan~ sudah nonton film ini belum?"

"Sudah."

"Wah! Seru nggak?" tanya anak perempuan itu mencoba akrab.

"Nggak. Adegan pembunuhannya kelihatan palsu, akting pemerannya juga tidak bagus. Apalagi saat adegan mata si korban ditusuk pakai heels, aneh sekali kelihatannya."

"Oh." Rupanya tiba-tiba kelas hening saat Konan bicara. Konan melihat gelagat aneh di wajah teman-temannya, terutama si penanya.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak."

Konan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hening sepersekian detik itu. Dia baru sadar komentarnya terlalu ... bisa dibilang mengandung unsur sadis setelah mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis lagi.

"Tuh~ ngeri banget 'kan? Dia memang psycho!"

"Ssst! Kau mau mati, ya? Memang tidak ingat anak kelas sebelah yang dibikin K.O.O?"

"K.O kali ...," ujar anak lain menimpali.

"K.O.O itu singkatan dari Knock Out OUUUUUUCH! Si Kisame di K.O.O!"

"Owh ... si Kisame itu, ya? Memang dia salah apa?"

"Katanya kebetulan Tayuya lari keluar kelas sambil menangi karena wajahnya dibelai Kisame pake Samehada, kebetulan juga Konan lewat."

"Gila! Badannya kan dua kali lipat dari Konan."

Dan pembicaraan sejenis bertebaran tapi lebih pelan. Konan hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar mereka. Sungguh sebuah pemikiran yang dipaksakan. Bagaimana mungkin Konan bisa jadi seorang _psycho_ hanya karena berkomentar jujur? Oke Konan bisa terima jika hanya disebut psycho karena perkataan jujurnya sedikit kejam, tapi kenapa gadis ber-piercing-under-lips itu juga dilabeli _playgirl_? Iya! _Playgirl_ yang suka gonta-ganti lelaki macam _fitting_ baju. Secara akal sehat, mana mungkin seorang _psycho_ yang~jika mereka bisa memanfaatkan mata untuk membaca daripada jelalatan _fangirlingan_ ~punya ciri _emotional numbness_ (kebal rasa) bisa pacaran berkali-kali? Nggak mungkin! Kesampingkan dulu cerita 'buku kematian' yang tokoh utamanya bisa gonta-ganti pacar meski tidak suka perempuan.

Ini bukan cerita murahan tentang seorang psycho yang tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama perempuan pertama yang dia lihat terus tobat jadi baik, bukan! Juga bukan kisah maksa tentang psikopat yang ingin menghancurkan dunia lalu hanya karena kata-kata bijak bisa berubah drastis dalam sekejap, bukan! Memangnya ada cerita macam itu, huh?

Oh, ya, Konan juga tidak mengerti darimana rumor tentang dia punya banyak pacar beredar. Jangankan punya banyak pacar, punya _crush_ juga nggak! Begitulah, kehidupan sekolah menengah atasnya berjalan; dipenuhi hal _random_ namun indah.

Meskipun Konan merasa teman-teman perempuan di kelas dekat dengannya punya maksud tersembunyi, dia tidak keberatan. Tidak ada hal rumit yang ingin Konan buktikan dengan kebaikannya, dia menolong hanya karena mau, tidak lebih atau kurang.

"Terimakasih, ya, Konan. Kami tertolong sekali ... habis Uchiha Sensei pasti marah kami terlambat mengumpulkan tugas, Kalau Konan yang datang pasti Sensei tidak terlalu marah."

"Akan aku usahakan."

Misteri kenapa Madara sensei yang kalau marah telinga bisa berdarah itu dekat dengan Konan juga belum terungkap. Hal itu makin menambah buruk reputasi gadis yang hobi menempel bunga kertas sebagai ganti hiasan rambut. Sebagian berkata bahwa jiwa sesama _psycho_ menghubungkan mereka, sebagian lagi berpikir mungkin saja Madara Sensei si Ilmuwan Sarap _ultimate_ ada 'main' dengan Konan. Tapi sekali lagi, hidup Konan bukan cerita esek-esek memualkan yang dibuat penulis amatir demi menaikkan rating cerita tanpa plot, bukan.

"Sensei, saya mengantar lembar jawaban kuis."

"Hm."

"Saya letakkan di sini."

"Tunggu," kata Madara.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Konan polos. Madara terlihat muntab tapi ditahan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menerima jawaban lewat dari hari rabu, kau tahu hari apa sekarang?"

"Kamis," jawab Konan tanpa dosa.

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya? ... aku tidak menerima keterlambatan!" bentak Madara.

"Oh. Saya hanya menolong teman. Kalau tidak diterima akan saya~"

"Kau akan apa?"

Madara yang tadinya duduk kini menjulang di depan Konan. Perlahan lelaki itu melepas kancing satu persatu~bajunya. Ingat ini bukan cerita mesum walau klise dan garing.

"Saya akan bilang pada teman-teman kalau~"

"Kalau aku menggambar muka Hasirama di dadaku, heh?! Kalau aku maho? Kalau aku jeruk makan jeruk? Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku! Itu keponakanku yang berulah! Nih, lihat? Sudah hilang 'kan? Kalau aku memang maho, aku bisa bikin tato daripada gambar pakai spidol bau!" pekik Madara sedikit OOC.

"Maaf sensei, saya hanya mau bilang pada teman-teman kalau mereka harus terima konsekuensinya, itu saja," kata Konan kalem.

"Oh," si rambut pohon cemara itu _mingkem_ rapat-rapat.

"Saya permisi."

"Konan!" panggil Madara.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasmu?"

Konan tersenyum, bagi Madara mirip hinaan. "Sudah, kloter satu."

"Oh, baguslah. Mengenai hal tadi ..."

"Jangan khawatir, saya tidak punya hobi menggosip."

"Hm. Kalau begitu kau juga tidak menggosip dengan dirimu sendiri 'kan?" perkataan _awkward_ ini akan disesali Madara kemudian karena menunjukkan betapa garing selera humornya.

"Sebenarnya kalau Sensei tidak memotong kalimat saya, saya tidak ingat ada kejadian seperti itu. Dan tolong jangan melepas baju sembarangan," pungkas Konan. Skak mat!

 _Shit!_ Batin Madara. Dinasehati oleh murid sendiri itu rasanya _adjslkz_. Awas kalian bocah tengik, akan kupotong uang jajan kalian karena menodai harga diriku. Dua bocah tengik yang dimaksud adalah duo model top Itachi-Sasuke. Sepertinya pangkas uang saku juga tidak akan mengena karena mereka top model yang banyak duit.

Begitulah rahasia 'kedekatan' Madara-Konan. Bukan sebuah cerita mesum yang diharapkan orang-orang. Kebetulan waktu Konan akan mengantar tugas seperti tadi, Madara tertidur dengan kancing terbuka di ruangannya. Begitu bangun dan mendapati aib yang 'katanya' didapat dari dua keponakannya, Madara berubah melunak pada Konan.

Konan menghela napas. Mengetahui rahasia orang memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hai, apa Uchiha Sensei ada?" sapa pemuda pirang _tamvan_ :V pada Konan. Pemuda itu membawa tumpukkan buku di tangannya.

"Ada. Masuk saja," tanggap Konan pendek-pendek.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku masuk."

Beberapa langkah setelah gadis itu menjauh terdengar amukan dari ruang Madara.

"?"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah lelaki bersurai wortel dengan wajah dihiasi paku _A.K.A_ piercing sudah stand by di depan gerbang dengan motornya. Dia melambai pada Konan antusias.

"Kita ketemu setiap hari, nggak perlu _exited_ begitu, Pein."

"Iiish! Kau itu perempuan bukan, sih? Respek sedikit sama kakakmu tersayang ini, dong!" Pein melingkari pundak Konan.

"Lepas, malu dilihat teman-teman."

"He? Kau 'kan pacarku, ngapain malu!" Konan mendesis.

"Oke, jangan cemberut begitu, ayo cepat naik, nanti Nagato akan membunuhku kalau kau telat pulang."

Tak jauh dari sana, rupanya lelaki berambut kuning memperhatikan motor yang menjauh.

.

.

.

 **Konan, beraninya kau membuatku malu lagi!**

Sebuah pesan tak dikenal masuk ke ponsel gadis pecinta biru itu. Iris ambernya menyipit tak mengerti.

 **Siapa?**

Jauh di seberang sana sudut siku-siku timbul di dahi sang Uchiha.

 **Uchiha Madara.**

Konan mengernyit.

 **Kenapa Sensei? Apa yang salah?**

 **Kau membiarkan si Namikaze masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu! Aku belum mengancingkan baju! Apa jadinya kalau aku digosipkan dengan murid sendiri, hah?!**

Madara menyemprot Konan. Konan baru ingat tadi siang dia memang membukakan pintu karena refleks melihat anak itu membawa buku di tangannya.

 **Tidak terjadi hal aneh. Bukan masalah.**

Madara mulai marah. Bukan karena dia lapar dan jadi menyebalkan, tetapi dongkol mendapat jabawan inosen-singkat-singkat.

 **Besok bicara pada Namikaze. Jelaskan seperlunya. Buat alasan apa saja asal tidak mengotori reputasiku.** Titah Madara dalam pesannya.

Konan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus melakukan hal aneh begitu? Toh tidak ada hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Madara Sensei. Tapi daripada memberondong pertanyaan, atau melecehkan Madara dengan bilang 'kau bukan tuanku, dan aku bukan _maid_ -mu', Konan hanya membalas 'ya' karena banyak yang perlu diurus daripada berdebat dengan maniak itu.

.

.

.

Sudah besar bisa tidur sendiri? Siapa bilang. Konan selalu punya dua pengawal untuk menemani tidurnya; Nagato kakaknya dan Pein sepupunya. Kedua orang itu paling tidak harus bergantian menjaga Konan saat tidur. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Konan punya masalah dengan tidurnya yang kadang suka membahayakan jiwa.

Kali ini Pein yang menggelar _fuuton_ di bawah ranjang sepupunya. Sebenarnya gadis itu lebih senang Nagato, karena kakaknya cenderung tenang dan waspada daripada si wajah paku yang kadang sudah pulas lebih dulu. Juga bunyi tuts _keyboard_ -nya membuat Konan terganggu meskipun Pein bilang sudah berusaha pelan.

"Yahiko, jaga Konan. Jangan tidur duluan sebelum Konan. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Nagato sebelum pergi.

"Oki doki~"

Begitu Nagato pergi Konan mengambil obatnya.

"Tidak usah diminum, aku ada pertandingan _online_ _nonstop_ malam ini, kau bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa takut. Yah~ walaupun mungkin akan sedikit berisik meskipun aku pakai _earphone_ ," kata Pein cuek.

"Jangan takut, kau tidak bisa melewatiku tanpa membuatku terbangun. Tidur sajalah, anak kecil harusnya sudah nyenyak sekarang."

Ragu-ragu akhirnya Konan menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Pein ..."

"Hm?"

"Keberatan mematikan lampu?"

"Oki doki. Perlu ciuman selamat malam juga?" Pein mendapat desisan.

"Pein-nii?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku."

"Konan?"

"Ya?"

"Biar mesra panggilnya pake –kun, dong~"

Desisan kedua Konan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan Pein sudah melukis indah dengan air liur di atas bantalnya. Notifikasi keras dari _game_ yang tengah dia mainkan membuat lelaki itu bangun. Matanya mengerjap melihat jam di layar laptop; baru pukul 10 malam.

Tiba-tiba Pein tidak tahan ke kamar mandi karena kandung kemihnya penuh.

"Konan, aku tinggal sebentar, ya," katanya pada gadis yang sudah lama terlelap.

Ternyata ritual di kamar mandi jauh lebih lama dari perkiraan. Pein membawa ponselnya untuk menyemarakkan kehidupan kubus yang suram tempat dia buang hajat dengan musik RnR; Rock n Roll. Pein sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman perempuannya yang bertebaran di dunia maya ketika kakinya mendadak keram; tandanya sudah tiga puluh menit.

Tidak usah membayangkan yang selanjutnya, karena seperti manusia pada umumnya yang hobi membawa ponsel ke WC, maka Pein meletakkan ponsel terlebih dulu di gantungan besi baru setelah itu mengurus 'si dia'. Tapi mungkin karena tangan si wajah penuh piercing itu dikira hadas besar oleh sang ponsel, maka sang ponsel dengan indahnya meluncur ke WC untuk membersihkan diri dari bekas sidik jari Pein.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Inggrisnya Pein keluar. Napas Pein memburu, dia lega untung 'si dia' sudah diurus lebih dulu sehingga ponselnya cuma basah. Pein mengguncang ponsel putus asa ketika dia mendengar bunyi keras dari ruang depan.

"Konan!"

Kamar konan kosong. Pintu depan terbuka lebar~ sepertinya sudah dari tadi. "CKUSOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sekarang Jepang tulen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Master Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Typos. OOC. Super Crack pair. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Sleepwalker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa jika gadis _gothic_ berambut biru dengan cepol origami itu sedang kumat, maka nyawa orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya berada dalam bahaya. Penyakitnya itu tidak membahayakan dari dalam, tetapi akibatnya seringkali meninggalkan memar luar di tubuh orang.

Saat Konan tertidur, dia seringkali bermimpi menghadapi monster-monster besar yang ingin memakannya, sehingga dia butuh tampil _all out_ dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan Taekwondo melawan monster-monster itu. Sedang pada kenyataannya, monster-monster itu adalah orang-orang biasa~walaupun keseringan memang anak berandal yang hobi _kongkow-kongkow_ di tikungan. Itu sebabnya dia harus dikawal saat tidur, jadi sekalipun mengamuk, Nagato dan Pein yang master Jeet Kune Do bisa meringkus adik kesayangan mereka.

Tapi kali ini Pein memang harus siap menghadapi amarah Nagato karena teledor membiarkan Konan tanpa penjagaan. Diantara dilema ponsel Sumsang Pinggir yang senewen minta diganti dan mengkhawatirkan sepupunya, Pein memutari komplek rumah.

Pein berhenti untuk menggoyangkan Ponsel, anehnya ponsel itu bukan menyala malah mengerang. Si wajah penuh tindikkan itu mengerutkan dahi. "Kok bunyinya jadi aneh gini?" katanya heran.

Lalu Pein bersungguh-sungguh menggoyangkan ponselnya supaya air keluar, tetapi bukan menyala malah menghasilkan erangan yang sama sekali tidak seksi.

"Wooooii!" Ditengah kekesalan itu, sadarlah dia bahwa bukan ponselnya yang mengerang, melainkan sosok berbadan besar yang baru saja terhempas menabrak tiang listrik di depannya.

"!?"

Di sana, di taman kecil itu dia melihat dua orang tengah dalam posisi saling memunggungi; satu Konan, satu lagi tidak tahu siapa.

"Konan!"

Pein berlari menghampiri mereka yang masih menghadapi tiga orang lagi. Lagi-lagi dilema melandanya. Kalau dia membangunkan gadis yang setengah sadar itu di depan banyak orang ini, tentu rahasia Konan suka tidur sambil berjalan akan membuatnya malu, tetapi jika tidak disadarkan, anak itu akan melukai orang dan punya tambah banyak musuh. Sepertinya, Pein lebih memilih Konan punya banyak musuh daripada dia harus membiarkan Konan diolok-olok karena penyakit kambuhannya. Maka tanpa basa-basi tiga orang yang sudah gemetaran itu dikirim ke neraka oleh tinju maut Pein.

"Konan, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Pein sambil memeriksa tubuh perempuan itu yang berbalut piyama.

"Kau lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan muncul di depanku terus, Monster Wortel?! Lebih baik kau pulang! Kau juga, Pisang! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengkhianati kawananmu, tetapi aku tidak minta bantuanmu tadi. Kalian berdua pergilah ... kalian bahkan terlalu lucu untuk dijadikan keset!"

DZIIIIINGG ...

Ini yang paling Pein benci kalau Konan sudah kambuh. Bukan karena dia suka menganiyaya anak orang, melainkan suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Monster Wortel! Bayangkan itu!

 _Tampang ketjeh begini dipanggil Monster Wortel! Sudah itu kadang ditambahi sebutan Monster Wortel Bintil Hitam ... mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, haaah?!_

"Dia kenapa? Daritadi dia memanggilku Pisang," kata pemuda blonde di depan Pein heran.

Pein membisu beberapa saat, haruskah dia memberitahu orang asing ini? Mungkin saja dia bukan orang jahat, hanya saja beresiko besar jika berita aneh tentang Konan sampai tersebar.

"Hei, kalian! Cepat pergi! Aku tidak mau lihat Pisang tersenyum dan Wortel Bin~"

BRUGH. Tubuh Konan sudah jatuh ke tangan Pein. Pein benar-benar tidak tahan dengan panggilan 'sayang' Konan padanya.

"Itu penyakit kambuhan. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Pein sambil menggendong Konan di punggungnya.

"Namikaze Minato."

"Kalau begitu, Namikaze, tolong rahasiakan hal ini. Aku akan mengingat namamu jika sedikit rumor saja tersebar, mengerti?"

Pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum. Nada ancaman dalam suara Pein bukan sekedar hiasan jika melihat bagaimana dia membuat tiga orang semaput sekali hantam. Tapi bukan karena hal itu Minato bersedia menjaga rahasia si gadis biru, melainkan karena memang bukan sifatnya yang senang menimbulkan sensasi atau mempermalukan orang.

"Percayakan padaku."

Pein melangkah maju meninggalkan pemuda yang sepertinya seumur dengan Konan. Sebelum itu dia melihat tubuh orang berbadan besar tergeletak di dekat tiang listrik dan tahu bahwa tidak adanya memar di buku jari Konan disebabkan oleh Minato.

"Sepertinya, dilihat dari bekas lukanya, kau lumayan hebat dalam Boxing, eh, Namikaze?"

"Tidak lebih hebat darimu," jawab Minato ramah tanpa teintimidasi oleh Pein.

"Kau bisa jadi ancaman serius. Lain kali aku akan mengundangmu untuk sparring," tambah Pein. Lalu dia pergi dan mengeluh-ngeluh betapa beratnya Konan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Konan terbangun karena merasa tempat tidurnya mengecil. Dan dia tahu itu karena Pein seenak _jidat_ berbaring di sampingnya sambil mengucurkan liur. Konan bertanya-tanya kenapa Pein harus tidur di sebelahnya, apa dia terbangun lagi dan mematahkan leher orang? Atau karena si Pein memang suka curi-curi kesempatan mempraktikan adegan _light novel_ yang suka dia baca?

Maka tanpa ragu Konan mengguncang tubuh Pein, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi bukannya bangun dia malah memeluk guling semakin erat.

Karena tahu hal itu percuma, maka Konan melangkahi sepupunya dan bergegas untuk sekolah, dia akan menanyakan hal yang terjadi nanti. Seolah hari Konan sudah dimulai dengan hal buruk, sebuah pesan masuk.

Madara Uchiha; **JANGAN LUPA TEMUI NAMIKAZE MINATO. YOU KNOW WHO I AM**.

 _Sigh._ Apa-apaan kata-kata terakhirnya? Memangnya ini salah siapa?

.

.

.

Bagimana menjelaskan pada Namikaze tanpa mencederai reputasi guru paling _swag_ itu? Konan berpikir keras. Dia bisa saja bilang kalau waktu itu Uchiha Sensei tiba-tiba menjerit karena ada binatang dalam bajunya, lalu setelah itu dia membuka kancing baju dengan brutal dan mendapati kecoak tengah merayap di badannya. Tidak, Madara Sensei bilang tanpa mencederai reputasinya, jadi tidak mungkin Konan bilang seorang UCHIHA MADARA (yang ingin menguasai dunia, coret, ilmu pengetahuan, coret.) histeris karena kecoak.

Atau mungkin Konan bisa mengarang bahwa Uchiha Sensei kegerahan? Tidak mungkin! Pendingin ruangannya benar-benar _bikin_ beku, lagipula itu terlalu _mainstream_. Ah! Mungkin kalau Konan bilang Uchiha Sensei habis nge- _gym_ dan minta pendapat soal badannya yang jadi _sixpack_ itu baru masuk kriteria alasan yang tepat. Tidak merusak reputasi; cek. Penjelasan seperlunya; cek. Tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak; cek. Sempurna! Sekarang Konan hanya perlu mencari anak bernama Namikaze itu, dan kalau tidak salah kelasnya ada di ujung koridor.

Begitu akan membuka pintu kelas Namikaze, Gai Sensei datang dan bilang bahwa bel sudah berdering. Konan gagal. Tidak masalah, masih ada jam istirahat.

Kelas dimulai, sialnya sekarang pelajaran Uchiha Sensei _nonstop_ sampai jam istirahat pertama. Meskipun Konan tahu rumor diantara mereka membuat gerak Uchiha Sensei terbatas dalam hal menggencetnya, tetap saja mata hitam orang itu yang terus mendelik-delik ke arahnya tiap lima detik sekali bikin risih.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak Uchiha Sensei melirik-lirik ke arah Konan terus?" kata anak perempuan di belakang meja si penyuka origami.

"Aku kira dia melihat ke arah kita, leherku sampai kaku."

"Sepertinya Konan sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Uchiha Sensei, mungkin mereka sedang marahan." Gayung bersambut dan bisik-bisik makin intens.

"Memangnya mereka pacaran?" tanya gadis satunya penasaran.

"Belum jelas, sih ... tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi."

Tiba-tiba Konan berdiri menjadi pusat atensi semua orang~termasuk Madara.

Konan melenggang saja menuju meja pria Uchiha itu dan setelah percakapan bernada rendah yang terdengar krusial, setelah itu Konan keluar. Anak sekelas menunggu Madara mengatakan sesuatu. Madara menatap anak-anak itu, mereka menatap balik. Tatap-menatap terjadi cukup lama hingga ...

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?! Memangnya ini kontes adu mata?! Kerjakan soal!"

Kalau saja ada kamera, Madara akan segera melambaikan tangan tanda gencatan senjata. Matanya lumayan perih juga ternyata.

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Konan menghindari tatapan Madara Sensei dan memilih melihat ke luar jendela, karena di sana, di bawah ring basket, sosok Namikaze tengah bersimbah peluh baru selesai bermain basket. Jika dia ingin bicara, maka sekaranglah saat yang tepat dan ternyata Madara Sensei setuju. Semakin cepat semakin baik.

Tanpa basa-basi Konan angkat kaki mencari Namikaze. Dia kira sekarang kesempatan yang bagus karena anak-anak akan istirahat sebentar sebelum masuk kelas Kakashi Sensei yang hobi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.

Jarak Konan dan si pirang Minato tinggal beberapa langkah saat tiba-tiba serbuan _fangirl_ membuat Konan terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Dan dalam sekejap Minato sudah dikelilingi perempuan. Konan bertanya-tanya memang seberapa terkenal Namikaze Minato itu? Seingat Konan, dulu waktu Akatsuki konser di sekolahnya yang antusias tidak serusuh ini.

Gadis bermata sendu itu tidak menyerah. Dia melambai pada Minato, menatap penuh harap macam para _groupies_ dengan band pujaannya. Sayang sekali Namikaze tidak melihatnya tepat ketika Konan berusaha memanggilnya. Namikaze Minato baru melihat saat Konan dan punggungnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Tadi jam pertama gagal? Tidak masalah. Jam istirahat tidak berhasil? Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang adalah jam pulang, kalau Konan masih tidak dapat kesempatan bicara pada pangeran sekolah berambut pirang, berkulit putih, bermata biru seperti lautan, yang kata teman-teman perempuannya _oh-so-hawt-abis_ maka Konan akan menyerah saja. Nagato, kakaknya, tidak mengizinkannya ikut kegiatan ekstra apapun setelah sabuk hitam di tangan gadis itu. Semua kegiatan yang tidak berhubungan dengan sekolah dilarang keras diikuti karena bisa memperparah penyakitnya. Tidak ada alasan Konan harus mengejar Minato hanya karena Madara menyuruhnya. Jadi semua harus selesai hari ini atau tidak sama sekali!

Bel sekolah dan Konan sudah menunggu di depan kelas orang itu. Begitu keluar Minato ditempel banyak perempuan. Kenapa dia selalu dibuntuti perempuan? Apa ini genre _harem?_ Gadis itu menghela napas keras-keras, Minato menoleh bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Konan membuntuti Minato? Kenapa juga Minato masih diikuti perempuan?

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berjalan tanpa merasa terganggu dengan perempuan yang mengelilinginya, Minato mengambil arah berbeda dengan para perempuan itu. Konan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan berlari mengejar Pangeran Sekolah.

"Namikaze," panggil Konan khawatir Minato hilang di tikungan. Seakan sudah tahu kedatangan Konan, Minato berdiri di dekat tiang listrik sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan mirip artis yang ingin bilang _'calm down'_ pada para penggemar dan tidak lupa tersenyum menyerupai bintang pasta gigi Gerbang Dingin.

Es krim yang dijatuhkan orang lumer di dekat Minato, nenek-nenek yang sedang lewat ikut merasa bugar, kucing yang tadinya mau berkelahi mendadak diam, tapi Konan masih beku, merasa lelah dan ingin berkelahi.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Konan seperti adegan roman-roman lainnya saat sang wanita ingin menyatakan putus.

"Kalau begitu, rumahku sudah dekat."

"Rumahmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa bicara di jalan 'kan?"

Memang kenapa? Tanya gadis bunga kertas itu diam-diam. Lalu seperti punya telepati, ponsel Konan berdering.

"Sebentar," katanya pada Minato. "Halo? Pein~ Kenapa?"

Di seberang sana Pein sudah panik karena sepupunya tidak ada di sekolah.

"Aku ... main ke rumah ... teman?" jawab Konan tidak yakin.

Tapi Pein malah memutar bola mata. _Hello! Teman yang mana? Kau tidak punya teman baik di sekolah!_ Tapi tentu saja kata-kata itu hanya ada di pikirannya.

"Baiklah~ kebetulan aku juga mau beli _pe es_ lima, tapi nanti kita pulang sama-sama, dan jangan sampai Nagato tahu. Nah~ kau harus kasih hadiah ke Oniisan-mu yang baik ini. Ayo~ aku mau dengar. Jangan lupa tangannya."

Adik Nagato itu menghela napas keras-keras yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya seharian ini.

"Arigatou, Oniisan. Aku saaaaayang Yahiko-Nii. You rock, bro~" dengan nada monoton dan tangan terkepal ke atas; salam absurd khas mereka.

"Ah~ hatiku jadi hangat. You rock sistaaaaaah!"

Konan menutup ponsel. Minato mengerutkan dahi. "?"

.

.

.

Begitu Minato membuka pintu depan dia disambut oleh tangisan wanita. Kali ini gantian pemuda pirang itu yang menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Tadaima~, Okaasan?"

Tangis wanita itu berhenti. Kemudian wajah sembap muncul dari balik pintu.

"Okaeri, Minato-kun," kata perempuan pirang itu sambil menyeka air mata.

Seolah tidak tahu anaknya sudah menjadi remaja, wanita itu menghambur memeluk Minato dan menangis untuk beberapa saat.

"Okaasan~ aku bawa teman," kata Minato setelah pelukan ibunya tidak kunjung lepas.

"Eh?! Siapa gadis ini, Minato-kun? Kenapa kau membiarkannya menyaksikan adegan memalukan tadi?" wanita itu panik.

"Halo~ saya Konan~" sapa Konan kalem.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Konan berada di kediaman Namikaze, tapi dia jadi lupa untuk apa dia ada di sana. Minato memang ada di depannya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memandangi ibunya yang terus bicara pada gadis bersurai biru itu tentang kucing keluarga mereka yang _baru_ saja meninggal seminggu lalu.

"Dia itu teman Minato sejak lahir ... jadi aku sedih sekali saat dia meninggal. Aku bahkan bisa dengar dia mengeong minta makan di kepalaku."

Konan mendengarkan dengan patuh tanpa interupsi. Konan tidak menginterupsi, tapi ponselnya iya.

"Apa Konan-chan pernah punya peliharaan juga?"

Konan mematikan telepon dari Pein.

"Konan-chan?"

"Ah~ ya, dulu saya punya," jawabnya singkat dan gelisah.

"Hewan apa itu? Kucing? Anjing? Hamster? Atau apa?" sosor ibu Minato tidak peka.

Konan yang terhanyut dalam kenangan peliharaannya merasa sedih.

"Pohon."

"P-pohon?"

Minato melirik-lirik gadis itu, ikut penasaran seperti ibunya.

"Ya, pohon. Saya membelinya karena sepertinya pohon kecil, kurus dan jelek itu tidak akan laku dijual. Tapi ... tapi saat saya baru mulai merawatnya seminggu, pohon itu ... kering, layu dan mati."

Kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi fakta tersembunyi bahwa pohon itu mati gara-gara Pein sembarangan menjadikan potnya kakus dadakan. Mengingat hal itu Konan jadi emosi dan berjanji akan memukul Pein nanti.

"Setelah itu, saya tidak berniat memiliki nyawa makhluk apapun. Saya merasa tidak pantas membuat makhluk hidup bergantung pada saya yang ceroboh," pungkas Konan.

"Astaga~ aku tidak menyangka mendengar hal seperti itu dari teman Minato-kun! Aku suka Konan-chan ... kau manis sekali, Konan-chan!" Ibu yang terlalu antusias itu memeluk Konan tanpa canggung. Konan bisa melihat darimana sifat kalem Minato berasal. Harus ada orang dewasa dalam rumah ini, dan dia yakin wanita itu bukan orangnya.

"Okaasan, sepertinya Konan tidak nyaman."

Lalu interupsi datang dari sosok kecil yang cetakkannya mirip sekali dengan Minato, hanya saja terlihat lebih bengal walaupun berbadan mini.

"Oniichan!" katanya sambil menghambur ke pangkuan Minato.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Minato denga _full_ atensi pada bocah berambut kuning jabrik.

"Oniichan, tadi kata ibu-ibu di tivi, kalau mencuci baju yang kena noda pakai saja _penis._ Tapi Paman Jiraya bilang _penis_ itu alat bikin anak. Kenapa mencuci bisa bersih dengan alat bikin anak?"

DZIIIIIIIIINGG. Minato dan ibunya menganga. Konan cuma menaikkan sebelah alis.

Hening beberapa saat hingga nyonya Namikaze menggiring bocah inosen itu ke belakang dengan wajah memerah.

Keadaan jadi _awkward_ antara Konan, Minato dan perkataan bocah tadi yang masih berdengung-dengung di udara.

"Adikmu?" tanya Konan tanpa niat. Minato menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan lalu mengangguk seakan malu mengakuinya.

Dan karena Konan bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa tertawa dengan hal seperti 'itu', maka dia memilih pamit.

"Aku antar," sambar Minato setengah _speechless_ tapi berusaha kembali normal _._

Saat berdua di koridor, Minato bertanya hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Konan mendadak ingat bahwa kunjungannya bukanlah temu kangen _sama_ calon mertua.

"Begini, hm ... Uchiha Sensei menyuruhku bicara denganmu karena takut kau salah paham dengan kejadian kemarin." _Tapi aku jadi lupa cerita yang kukarang tadi pagi._ _Jadi bagaimana?_

"oh~"

Dan disaat genting begini Pein menyelamatkan Konan. _Ai lap yu, Bro!_

"Tapi sepertinya kakakku kesal menunggu, jadi bisa aku minta alamat email-mu?"

"Baiklah~"

Maka mereka bertukar email dan _say good bye_ dengan keganjilan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

.

.

.

"Rumah siapa?" tanya Pein tanpa niat.

"Teman," jawab Konan malas.

"Teman baru?"

"Iya, baru."

"Pantas~"

"Kenapa?" tanya Konan penuh curiga.

"Pantas dia mau berteman, belum tahu sih~"

Sekarang ada alasan lebih untuk memukul Pein.

 **Buaaak!**

Motornya oleng sedikit.

"Awww! Sakit! Untuk apa itu?!"

"Untuk pohon karetku!"

"Itu sudah tiga tahun lalu, Konan!"

Gadis itu pura-pura tidak dengar. Pein memacu kencang motornya hingga disumpah-serapah orang.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze, itu salah paham. Madara Sensei cuma mau pamer otot barunya karena dia baru mendaftar di gym.**

Bukan pembukaan yang bagus, tapi memang _to the point_. Tak berapa lama ada balasan.

 **Dia baru dari gym dan memperlihatkan padamu?**

Konan memuntir-muntir bunga origami di kepalanya. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong, dan Minato mengendus hal aneh dari penjelasannya. Nagato yang sudah siap tidur merasa gelisah karena Konan belum juga tidur.

Satu lagi yang menggelisahkan datang.

 **Bagaimana dengan Namikaze? Beres?**

 **Uchiha Madara.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Konan?"

"Ya~"

"Benarkah?" Nagato tidak yakin.

"Hm~."

Sebelum tidur Konan mengetik pesan pada dua orang; Minato dan Madara.

 **To Namikaze: Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Uchiha Sensei. Maaf aku berbohong. Kuharap tidak ada rumor aneh tersebar.**

 **Madara: Beres.**

Tak lama setelahnya dia sudah lelap.

.

.

.

Minato merasa tubuhnya mendadak pegal. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati kaki Naruto di perutnya; biasa. Lalu dia sadar ada wangi asing yang menarik indera penciumannya. Di sana, tepat di sisi lainnya, ada gadis yang tadi sore bertamu sedang tidur dengan _outfit_ yang cukup provokatif.

Kaki dan tangan gadis itu berada tepat di atas badan pemuda bernetra safir tersebut hingga membuatnya sesak. Satu sesak karena berat Naruto dan berat Konan, dua sesak karena hormon remajanya melesak _to the max. You know what I mean._

 _Okaasan, Otousan, Kakak Konan, orang tua Konan, mohon maafkan aku_. Batin Minato. Di tengah kebingungan dalam siksaan yang juga menggiurkan, Minato si anak baik mencoba tidur dan _let it go_ ~. Tidak lupa dia merapal mantra yang didapat dari kleptomania Tobi saat keinginan mencuri permennya datang; Minato anak baik. Minato anak baik. Minato anak baik.

.

.

.

Nagato merasakan kontraksi di perutnya, dia menggigil. Panggilan alam membuatnya terbangun. Oh~ pantas saja, jendelanya terbuka, angin malam masuk dan membuat Nagato mules.

Tunggu ... pikiran Nagato mulai tersambung. Jendelanya terbuka?! Siapa yang lupa mengunci Jendela dari luar?! Di saat yang sama, gundukkan selimut yang menutupi adiknya jadi kempis. Konan ... kumat lagi!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **An: Trims for reviewing, I'm impressed. Ada juga yang baca *lololol***

 **Ingat ini bukan genre humor sehingga anda tidak boleh protes kalo nggak lucu. #kicked #slapped #kissed nah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Sleepwalker Lawvert**

 **Typos. OOC. ETC. ETC. ETC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein dibangunkan Nagato. Pemuda yang sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu yang _iya-iya_ dalam mimpinya itu terganggu.

" _Apaan_ sih~ Nagato?!" tanyanya gusar sambil mengucek mata.

"Konan hilang lagi," kata Nagato kalem tapi tegang. Lalu mata Pein yang sempat peret macam perawan langsung terbuka lebar.

" _Eureka_! Untung kemarin udah dipasang pelacak di gelang kakinya," kata Pein sambil menjentikkan jari.

Nagato merengut mendengar Pein. Dia memang sempat menolak ide pelacak itu. Masa adiknya disamakan seperti orangutan atau badak Sumatra. Tapi mengingat ternyata otak Pein bekerja sangat baik dan belum rusak karena hal-hal _gravure_ , Nagato bersyukur ide si muka _piercing_ itu berguna.

Tak berapa lama Pein dan Nagato sudah sampai di depan rumah Namikaze. Pein mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar marga Namikaze, tapi saklar di otaknya sedang _error_ jadi mengingatnya lain kali saja. Sekarang dia dan Nagato memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Konan pulang tanpa membuat keributan.

.

.

.

Seperti orang yang silau melihat matahari, Konan memincingkan mata. Dia mengira-ngira dimana dia berada. Tidak biasanya dia mendengar deru napas lain di tengkuk kecuali saat Pein sengaja pindah dari lantai ke ranjangnya dengan alasan sakit punggung. Tapi ini bukan hari Senin dan Konan sudah memperingatkan sepupunya jika dia pindah ke kasur Konan lagi maka gadis bernetra amber itu akan menendang bokongnya hingga terjungkal ke tepi neraka.

Konan bangun perlahan dan melirik orang di belakangnya yang terlihat sedang mimpi buruk. Dia yakin demi mata Nagato yang mirip obat nyamuk bahwa dia masih suci dan tidak pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai isteri siapapun, apalagi seorang ibu. Tapi kenapa ada dua orang asing di kamarnya? Konan maju mendekati ranjang dan melihat seksama dua wajah tidak asing. Seolah nuklir baru saja mendarat di pusat kesadarannya, dia tercengang. _Itu ... Namikaze dan adiknya ... 'kan?_

Adik Nagato itu disorientasi. Kepalanya pusing. Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruangan ini. Minato terbangun saat ibunya menyentuh anak tangga ke tujuh. Dia melihat Konan memegangi kepalanya.

"Konan?" kata Minato sambil memastikan gadis itu tidak tidur.

Konan menatap pemuda itu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau menjelaskan. Konan hanya melongo memandangi Namikaze Minato yang walau baru bangun tidur tetap _charming_ dan segar.

"Hm ... Namikaze ... aku ..."

Bukannya mendengarkan Minato malah mendorong Konan ke lemari dan menutup pintunya.

Klik. Pintu dibuka menampakkan sosok wanita pertengahan tiga puluh.

"Ohayou, Minato-kun. Aduh~ adikmu tidur di kamarmu lagi?"

"Dia takut tidur sendiri," jawab Minato mulus tanpa canggung. Konan melihat dari celah kecil lemari bagaimana Minato membuat ibunya pergi bersama Naruto yang setengah sadar.

"Okaasan, tadi malam aku mimpi aneh ... ada perempuan mengetuk jendela Niichan. Aku buka jendelanya, lalu ternyata itu zombie," gumam adik Minato. Sayup-sayup terdengar ibunya bilang itu akibat menonton film. Wanita itu tidak tahu Minato berubah jadi pucat. Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Minato membuka lemari.

Konan keluar, berdiri dan merasa aneh. Minato menatapnya, Konan menatap Minato. Tidak ada dari mereka yang bicara sampai akhirnya Minato mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya, menyodorkannya pada Konan.

Dia membuka lipatan kaos dari Minato dan memakai kaos dengan tulisan 'I'm The Fourth Hokage A.K.A Yellow Flash' lalu turun lewat pohon. Begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Yahiko, sepertinya kita harus masuk ... sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh ..." Nagato dan mata obat nyamuknya cemas.

"Hm~ kalau begitu aku naik kau tunggu di bawah. Aku akan melempar Konan dari jendela dan kau menangkapnya," usul Yahiko enteng seakan Konan karung beras.

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

Karena tepat saat mereka melihat gerbang, Konan sedang melompat turun degan wajah merah padam. Tanpa bicara dia naik motor Nagato seperti _ejen-ejen_ CIA di _pilem eksyen_ dan meninggalkan dua orang tadi ternganga.

"Dia ... masih tidur, ya, Nagato?"

.

.

.

Konan memacu motor kakaknya kencang sekali hingga tubuhnya menggigil ditampar udara pagi. Apa yang terjadi padanya semalam hingga bisa tiba di rumah Namikaze tidak bisa dia ingat. Ada rasa kesal, muak dan kadang ingin minum racun juga. Dia tahu hal yang seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Dia tahu ada titik dimana Nagato dan Pein tidak lagi bisa menangani penyakitnya dan itu membuat Konan takut.

Dan hal yang paling aneh dari semua kejadian tadi adalah reaksi Minato. Minato tidak terlihat kaget atau takut. Teman sekolah Konan itu malah terlihat khawatir. Konan tidak tahu kenapa Minato bisa sangat tenang mendapati Konan sudah 'tidur' bersamanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia lebih panik? Syok? Atau ... senang? Pokoknya kenapa reaksinya tidak seperti laki-laki? ... ? Hal-hal itu berputar dalam kepala si gadis origami dan nyaris membuatnya gila. Apakah Minato itu normal atau miring sepertinya, apakah Minato itu licik atau suka memanfaatkan kesempatan, yang manapun dia, Konan akan mencari tahu nanti.

Saat Nagato dan Pein melihat gadis berambut biru itu meloncat dari pinggir jembatan, Pein dan Nagato berteriak keras sampai orang di kerumunan di dekat Konan tadi bersungut-sungut, "WOI! _nyantai ajah kali_ , kalo mau ikutan ngantri!"

" _Tau nih_! _Lebay banget_! Berisik!" sahut orang lainnya. Rupanya Konan bukan orang yang _short-minded_. Dia cuma ikutan olahraga _Bungee Jumping_. Tidak tahu? Itu yang ada di iklan~ masih tidak tahu? Googling sana.

"Konan! Kau membuat kami panik!" teriak Pein. Konan hanya diam.

"Ayo pulang, Konan," ajak Nagato.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan dan makan tanpa selera. Roti panggang dan telur sudah dingin dan lemas, juga sedikit gosong karena Pein ceroboh. Semua ingin mendengar cerita lengkap gadis itu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi Konan hanya diam tanpa minat bicara atau makan.

"Konan, apa yang terjadi?" Rasa penasaran Pein tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Nagato yang karakternya mirip dengan Konan tentu tidak akan bertanya karena dia lebih suka menunggu. Tapi dia senang karena Pein membuatnya tidak perlu OOC.

Konan meminum segelas air. Waktu terasa sangat lama sampai akhirnya dia berkata dengan enggan bahwa dia bangun di kamar laki-laki.

"Apaaah?!" Pein histeris mengetahui ada laki-laki lain yang 'tidur' bersama Konan selain dia.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Konanku sudah tidak suciii!" Teriakkan Pein mendapat hadiah dua sandal rumah; satu masuk mulut, lainnya kena kepala.

"Kalian sangat mirip, apa tidak ada yang pernah bilang? Kalian sama-sama anarkis!" gerutu Pein sambil meludah ke sembarang arah dan mengusap dahinya.

"Apa laki-laki itu melihatmu?" tanya Nagato mengabaikan Pein. Konan mengangguk. Pein melotot.

"Terus kau tinju sampai pingsan?" sambung Pein.

Konan menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba kabel di otak Pein tersambung. "Tunggu, bukankah itu rumah kemarin yang kaudatangi?"

Konan mengangguk. Telinga Nagato tegak berdiri. "Rumah siapa?" tanyanya pada Pein.

Pein menutup mulut. "S-santai Nagato ... tolong jangan _chibaku tensei_ aku."

Setelah Pein bercerita kunjungan Konan ke rumah teman baru yang diprakarsai oleh Pein yang juga ingin beli PeEs lima, Nagato menahan bogem mentahnya untuk nanti.

"Kau lalai, Yahiko. Kau lupa menutup jendela luar kemarin dan kau tanpa seizinku membiarkan Konan melanggar aturan."

"Aku juga salah, Nagato-nii. Ini bukan salah Yahiko-nii," lamat-lamat suara Konan terdengar.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke rumah laki-laki? Aku kira temanmu itu perempuan?" selidik Pein dengan percikan kesal dalam intonasinya.

"Aku tidak bilang dia perempuan~" sergah Konan. Pein jengkel.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi antara kalian? Apa yang terjadi?!" desak Pein.

"Tidak ada," balas Konan cepat.

Pein mencapai titik didih dan mulai menyembur, "kau ...! Tidak peka juga ada batasnya, tahu! Lalu apa yang terjadi saat kau bangun, hah?! Kalian saling tatap-menatap? Lalu dia meminjamkanmu kaos norak bertuliskan 'I'm The Fourth Hokage A.K.A Yellow Flash' begitu?! Dan kau keluar lewat jendela seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, cuma begitu?! Kurasa dia mungkin tidak normal! Jadi katakan apa yang terjadi dengan jelas sehingga kami bisa mengurus masalahmu! Kau membuatku gila, Konan!" cerocos Pein pada Konan yang sudah menyerupai pertengkaran suami-isteri dan tanpa diduga Konan malah mendorong kursi lalu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Bravo~ bravo~ Pein, sejak kapan kau jadi cenayang?"

Titik didih Pein tiba-tiba beku. Dia bingung sehingga perlu menggaruk kepala jingganya yang tak gatal.

"Aku ... benar ...?" tanyanya pada Konan minta konfirmasi. Konan mengacungkan jempol dengan wajah yang bikin kesal.

"Benar sekali, hanya saja aku sempat masuk lemari Namikaze saat ibunya masuk kamar," tambah Konan. Nagato hanya menaikkan alis melihat percakapan absurd antara anak autis dan maniak game.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin libur, Nagato-nii~ kepalaku sakit." Konan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Konan, siapa nama temanmu?" panggil Nagato saat Konan mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

"Namikaze Minato. Kelas sebelas E. Rambut pirang, mata biru, tinggi sekitar 179 cm." Dalam hati Nagato bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Konan menjawab seperti si Namikaze adalah target pembunuhan berikutnya.

"Na ... namikaze Minato?!" pekik Pein. _Jangan jangan Namikaze yang itu!_

.

.

.

Berbaring di tempat tidur tidak pernah membuat Konan senang seperti orang lain. Semua masalahnya selalu muncul saat dia hilang kesadaran. Dan sekarang, meskipun kepalanya sakit, pikirannya kalut, dia tidak bisa melarikan diri bahkan sejenak.

Mungkin udara segar bisa menenangkan, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan tak tentu arah sepagian hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala. Konan ingin tidur. Tapi tidur siang sekalipun adalah hal mewah untuknya. Saat Nagato atau Pein tidak ada di rumah, Konan tidak boleh~tidak bisa tidur kecuali dengan obat. Sayangnya dia muak dengan obat yang mengingatkan bahwa dirinya pesakitan.

Alasan itu membawanya ke mesin penjual minuman kaleng. Dia membeli dua kopi dingin, menenggak sekaleng sampai habis lalu pening membuatnya berjongkok sebentar. Bayangan seseorang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, Konan mengadah untuk melihat siapa. Ternyata Madara tengah memandangnya. Dari sudut pandang Konan, lelaki berambut subur di usia pertengahan tiga puluh itu mirip pohon cemara dengan lubang hidung yang besar.

"Apa yang bocah sekolahan sepertimu lakukan saat jam belajar seperti ini, hah?" tanya Madara sengit.

"Saya sakit kepala," kata Konan pelan dan tidak bangun dari jongkoknya. Posisi ganjil seperti tuan-hamba sahaya mereka segera disadari oleh Madara. Madara mengisyaratkan supaya Konan mengikutinya.

"Saya sakit kepala," sergah Konan.

"Tapi kakimu masih sehat 'kan?"

"Saya pusing berjalan, apa Sensei tidak tahu pusat kendali manusia adalah otaknya?"

"Geezz~ kau mau berjongkok seharian di situ?"

"Ada bangku di sana." Madara berdecak-decak tidak percaya dirinya bisa dibelokkan seenaknya oleh bocah berambut biru.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, tetap di sini atau aku akan menghukummu." Madara pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan tas jinjing.

Mengikuti instruksi Konan, mereka duduk di bangku semen dekat situ. Konan memberinya kopi kaleng yang disambut dingin. Kopi dingin dan dua orang berkepribadian dingin di hari yang panas.

"Kalau kau sakit kenapa malah berkeliaran?" tanya Madara sambil membuka kopi kalengnya.

Tanpa diduga Konan membuat Madara tersedak. "Apa?! Kenapa bisa itu jadi salahku?!"

"Saya sakit, tugas dari Sensei membuat penyakit saya kambuh. Sekarang saya tidak bisa ke sekolah atau istirahat. Apa Sensei tahu rasanya sakit tapi tidak berdarah?"

Madara menutup mulutnya rapat. "Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali diri sendiri," tambah Konan.

"Apa penyakitmu? Aku mungkin bisa membantu."

Konan menatap mata gelap Madara, tertawa sebentar lalu menunjuk pelipisnya. "Ini, yang sakit di sini."

"Dengar, aku memang bukan guru yang baik, aku juga tidak pandai bergaul, tapi kalau kau punya hal untuk diceritakan, kau bisa cerita padaku." Konan merasa harus mengorek telinga. "Tapi kau tidak boleh membicarakan hal-hal tentang spidol dan muka Hasirama pada siapapun, bagaimana?"

...

"Sensei~ saya sudah tidak ingat hal itu kalau sensei tidak selalu mengingatkannya. Percayalah, saya tidak punya teman untuk bicara. Tidak ada ..."

Ada dalam perkataan Konan yang membuat siapapun merasa nelangsa jika mendengarnya.

"Sedikit banyak aku mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan berteman dengan orang tua sepertiku, kurasa tidak buruk punya satu atau dua teman."

"Sensei?"

Wajah Madara merah sendiri sadar bahwa dia mulai jadi pria tua melankolis yang terdengar kesepian.

"Sensei?" panggil Konan menunggu wajah Madara berbalik. "Sensei?"

"Apa?!" geramnya sambil melotot pada Konan.

"Sensei tidak tua~"

"Jangan menghiburku, bocah!"

"Sensei matang!" Konan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Madara terharu dan sentimental dengan pujian tulus Konan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkanmu, kau tidak perlu takut, aku juga tidak punya teman untuk membicarakan rahasia orang. Kadang bicara bisa melegakan juga. Sekarang mulailah darimana kau suka," titah Madara sambil bersedekap.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus mengingatkan Konan akan hari dimana sekrup dan otaknya mulai tercecer.

"Saya bukan pencerita yang baik, Sensei. Tapi saya akan mencoba ..." Konan menghela napas untuk sesuatu yang sangat emosional baginya.

"Waktu itu saya ada di kelas tiga SMP. Kedua orang tua saya berpisah. Saya tidak merasa sakit, karena saya punya Kakak, sepupu dan teman yang baik, sangat baik.

Satu hari ketika di rumah hanya ada saya sendiri, saya mengundang teman saya main."

Tubuh Konan bergetar hebat. Rambut di pelipisnya menggelap karena keringat dingin di hari yang panas. Bunga origami di rambutnya jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Konan?" Madara cemas. Konan menghela napas perlahan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat kenangan itu muncul. Tapi sekarang dia menarik kenangan itu secara sengaja.

"Tidak apa-apa ... ini selalu terjadi. Saya ingin tahu batas saya. Saya tidak bisa terus lari. Jadi tolong dengarkan saja, Sensei," kata Konan setelah mengambil bunganya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh saat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ...," Konan berhenti. Terlihat tersiksa.

"Tiba-tiba teman saya itu mencium saya."

"Dia ingin mengajak saya melakukan hal itu. Saya menamparnya keras. Lalu dia berteriak pada saya dan bilang bahwa saya juga menginginkan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa teman saya selama tiga tahun menjadi sosok asing? Saya merasa diorientasi."

"Tidak ada persahabatan lelaki-perempuan, kurasa itu hal wajar ...," timpal Madara.

"Dia perempuan seperti saya." Madara menghilangkan keterkejutannya dengan meneguk kopi kaleng yang terasa masam. Konan memandang jalanan yang sepi di siang hari, memastikan suaranya cukup pelan.

"Di sekolah tiba-tiba beredar rumor saya adalah ... yah~ dia berkata saya seperti dirinya pada orang-orang sehingga masa akhir kehidupan SMP saya hancur juga. Lalu saya tertidur terlalu lelap hingga tidak sadar saya berakhir di tempat yang tidak saya kenal. Semua jadi sangat kacau. Sensei tahu penyakit ini belum ada obatnya, 'kan? Karena yang sakit bukan fisik ... tapi di dalam sini," pungkas Konan sambil menyentuh pelipisnya lagi (tolong jangan mulai bernyanyi lagu Cita-Citanya).

"Dan tadi pagi saya terbangun di kamar Namikaze Minato. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana kakak dan sepupu saya harus menghadapi masalah yang selalu saya buat."

"Namikaze Minato?" Madara mengunci mulut, tapi akhirnya menghembuskan napas dan bilang,

"Yah~ mereka kakakmu, mereka tidak akan merasa kau jadi beban. Aku mengurus dua bocah setan dan mereka tidak pernah merasa aku terbebani, karena aku memang tidak." Tanpa diduga Madara menepuk kepala Konan. Konan menatapnya. Dan para pembaca mulai tidak sabar sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa ini jadi MadaKonan.

"Sensei," kata Konan perlahan.

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan sentuh saya, saya alergi pada pria tua."

"Sialan! Kau bilang tadi aku matang!" Madara bersungut-sungut dan Konan tertawa sedikit. Angin berhembus secara dramatis ketika tiba-tiba sosok yang tadi sempat dibicarakan muncul. Minato yang biasa tersenyum cerah tampak sedikit kesal. Mungkinkah Minato lapar dan butuh sepatu Sn*akers?

"Namikaze?" Konan terkejut.

Madara mengulang pertanyaannya seperti saat melihat Konan. Minato bertanya balik.

"Lalu apa yang seorang Sensei lakukan dengan anak yang bolos di jam sekolah?"

"Konan, kita perlu bicara," kata Minato sambil mengabaikan Madara yang mengepal-ngepal. Gadis penyuka origami itu merasa tidak punya pilihan. Dia berdiri dan pamit pada Madara.

"Apa kau sudah tidak pusing?" tanya Madara.

"Ya, saya baik."

"Kita bisa ke klinik dengan mobilku dulu."

"Maaf Sensei, Konan dan aku perlu bicara. Ayo Konan," kata pemuda _charming_ itu sambil menarik tangan Konan mirip adegan _romance-romance_ klise lainnya. Madara ingin tertawa, dia sedikit banyak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah berlangsung karena dia pernah muda (dan tolong berhenti nyanyi lagu Bunga Citra Laksminisuketikatemi).

"Namikaze, itu bukan cara lelaki. Apa kau tidak tahu Konan sedang sakit kepala?" sindir Madara membalas kata-kata Minato di awal.

Minato melihat Konan. "Aku baik-baik saja, tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Dan Madara ingin tertawa tapi harus tetap _stay cool_. _Bagus sekali, Konan!_ _Jangan lupa bilang alergi juga pada anak muda!_

Minato kecewa. Sayang sekali Konan bukan tipe gadis biasa yang nurut-nurut saja jika ditarik atau dipeluk paksa seperti tokoh-tokoh klasik dorama.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Sensei. Terima kasih."

Melihat dua punggung muridnya Madara menyeringai.

"Akhirnya ada topik yang bagus." Dia tersenyum puas membuka laptop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for RnR. Jika kepala anda sakit, jantung berdebar dan jengkel, carilah tiang terdekat. Konanmina? Minakonan? Minako? Komina? Homina? Homina Homina? Lalalala ...**


End file.
